


【卡带ABO】繁殖

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火A卡X战犯O土&前面是刀呢，但这对于我来说，刀也是糖，糖也是刀，反正这酸酸爽爽的感觉作者也分不清是刀是糖了。总之后面是He (〃ω〃)&作者标签：私设、OOC、雷，还请避雷。





	【卡带ABO】繁殖

带土沉默了好久，久到坐在桌子对面来读宣判结果的人没了耐性。

 “宇智波带土先生？”他还是礼貌的如此称呼带土，但也仅限于此，“你对审判结果有何不满吗？”

带土张了张干枯的嘴唇，喉咙里仿佛塞了铁块，铁锈般的腥味从喉咙溢出立马塞满了口腔，最终还是无法说出半个字。

对面的人就当他是默认了。

“明天开始我们会安排人过来，到时候会给你注射催情剂。那么，祝你好运。”审判人一边收拾资料一边说，刚要起身时——

“等一下！”

心如死灰的白色短发男人还是叫住了他，缓缓抬头看向那双冷漠锐利的眼睛。

 “两个条件。第一，我不想知道那些人是谁；第二，这一生我都不想见到……孩子们。”

 “这是自然。”

“哐啷”一声，重重的监狱铁门合上了，带土才趴在桌子上，握紧了拳头，用劲全身的力气去压抑心中的怒火与悲哀。

他不可以抓狂，不可以咆哮，不可以做出任何反抗的行为。他已经杀了许多人，害死了许多人，所以活着的，他不能再去伤害。

 之于鸣人，之于佐助，之于卡卡西。

 三人力保下来的命让他无法轻易死去，却比他们多出几十万倍的人不希望他好好活着。他只能接受五国的最终审判。

 一个只去繁衍人口的omega。 带土鬼使神差般的摸了摸自己的小腹，突然冷笑一声。

 他，宇智波带土，从此以后只是献出屁股和肚皮的生殖工具。只要能留下这条命，这副皮肉随他们摆布吧。

 

  * 带土被带去浴室，久违的洗了一个热水澡，换上干净的狱服后，被人带领去了“行刑室”。
  * 室内里面构造很简单，只有一张刑台，其中一名狱警指向它，示意带土躺上面。另一名狱警拿起特制的皮带蒙上带土的眼睛和嘴巴，解开了手铐和脚镣。
  * 带土摸索着爬过去躺在台上，自有人褪下他的裤子，并固定住手脚。突然耳边想起转轴转动的声音，紧接着腰部以下的部分被抬高，脚上的镣铐向两边一拉，双腿瞬间被分的更开。
  * 即使早已做好心里准备，但被这样对待，带土心里还是惊慌。即使作为一个omega也从没想过要结婚生子，早在分化的那一刻他已抛弃了自己的性别，所以这一切对于带土来说是陌生的领域。就算有些许的失措，带土也只是不断地告诉自己没什么好怕的，习惯就好。



两名狱警退开后，专业的医护人员上前，在带土脖子的腺体上连打了三针催情剂，然后戴好项圈。一切准备完结，三人离开了房间。

药下的太猛，连着三针催情剂让带土一时失去了意识，有人站在了他身旁他都不知道。

腺体随着药性极强的催情剂不断膨胀，散发出属于带土独特的味道，舔到发腻的水蜜桃味，也许咬上一口就会流出香甜美味的汁液。可惜脖子上的项圈就是阻止标记的，一方面为了阻止alpha和omega缔成连接，二是应了带土的要求，他不想知道上他的是哪些人。

 带土早已欲火焚身，却迟迟不见有人来，自己扭着腰缓一缓体内的热度，却不知道动来动去的导致后穴的水流的更多。

来到房间里的人瞪着眼看到这香艳的一幕——一个发情的omega被绑在床上，打开的双腿无法合拢，性器挺直的翘立，屁眼里不断流出甜到发腻的味道，随着主人的挣扎，一张一合的被挤出更多的汁液。白皙的手指触碰到带土的腿根，躺在台子上的人立马没了动作，连呼吸都几不可闻。可alpha却没有立马实行，而是探入一根手指试探。

 带土的那里第一次被人深入，所带来的冲击远比他想象的要大很多，自主意识已经控制不了自己的身体所做的反应，不知廉耻的如同饥渴的兽吸附着身体里的手指。

 穴很紧。来人做出判断，可是周围却没有任何扩张的工具，看来那些人觉得即使伤了他也无所谓。 alpha只能自己来，在能自由进出三根手指的时候，才抓着带土的腿根，一寸一寸的把阴茎没入湿淋淋的甬道，顶到最里面的时候立马有一团无比柔软的嫩肉包裹而来，爽的alpha差点就交代了。却突然收缩瞳孔，他这时才发现，带土不知何时早已经打开了只有自主意识才能打开的生殖腔……

 

 带土无法反抗也无法动，他唯一能做的只有扭着腰能脱离一点那个人的性器，可这也是徒劳，稍微离开一点就被抓着更靠近。自从把生殖腔打开后，带土再也没有合上，被人一次次的成结一次次的往里射精。他都能感觉到腔里早已满了，可那alpha还是没有结束，依旧在粘腻的后穴里不停的抽插，再次成结的时候，带土的身体已经装不下了，可那个人还是没有放过他依旧往里射。

快要涨破的感觉让带土痛苦的不停摇着头发出“呜呜”声，可长时间的持续射精还没有停，从身体最柔软致命的地方不断地传来痛楚。

生不如死。

带土第一次在生理上尝到生不如死的滋味。

 如果能这样死掉就好了，可每次想到力保他的那些人，又咬紧了牙关紧绷着身体承受着。

alpha射精完成后收回结，默默地看着被绑的男人露出的脸色已然苍白许久，挺动腰顶了顶内里，生殖腔还是打开的，无由来的冒气一股怒火掐紧了带土的腿根，力道大到指甲都要陷入肉里去。

可这时却没有再在带土身上逞欲，而是迅速的退了出去，又在带土的大腿内侧狠狠地咬了一口。

 “唔！”

带土着实吓了一跳，操够了就咬他吗？也是了，alpha的本能就是在性交最后咬omega的腺体，可他的腺体已经被锁起来了。

 可那个人的啃咬更像是泄愤一般，把两条大腿的内侧皮肉挨着咬了一遍。然后听到重重的一声关门声，带土知道他走了。

 

 带土被放下来时，双腿发软到感觉不是自己的，最后由狱警拖拉着他回到自己的狱室。两名工作人员把人带到门口往屋里一扔，带土整个人被扔在地上。

 许久带土都没有动一根手指头，直到感觉下半身凉凉的才发现他只穿了一件短袖衫，腿间的黏腻感越发的清晰。

 突然他觉得，一切都无所谓了。

 

 被中出后，带土没有再被带到刑具室，而是两周后的受孕检查。

 粉色头发的女孩很认真的给他做着各项检查，最后拿着化验单的她不知道该说什么，一句“恭喜”仿佛对于带土来说是最大的噩耗也说不定，所以只是向他点了点头。

一脸木然的带土得到答案也没有什么表情，只是拿走小樱手中的化验结果随狱警离开了。

 回去后，带土被换了条件好一点的房间，能更明亮一些，房间里也有一些书能让他打发时间。不知不觉就到了临盆的时候。

 

 带土醒来望着白色的天花板，整个人面无表情。站在一旁的小樱抱着睡着的孩子看到带土醒来，犹豫再三还是张开了口。

“孩子……我抱过来了……”

小樱急切的看着带土，期待病床上的男人对此有所反应。带土却闭上了眼睛淡淡说了一句：“出去吧。”

 瞬间小樱的眼泪夺眶而出，压抑住呜咽的声音说了一句“好”，抱着孩子走出了病房。

 

 只修养了一个月，带土就被告知二天后执行第二次的交合。

 与一年前一般熟悉动的配方，只是好像换了一个人，不似一年前那样粗鲁。最后的时候还是咬住了他的大腿内侧，过后又不断的亲吻那里，轻轻的吻让带土觉得痒，想躲却不能。好在没有一会儿那个alpha就停止了动作，收拾好出去了。

 两周之后的孕检没有结果，又被送去行刑室操了一顿，才受孕。

 得知自己又怀孕的消息后，带土像失心疯一样大笑了好久，小樱却在带土离开后转身在墙角压抑着声音哭了好久。

 

又过了两年，生下第三个孩子后，带土却再也没有被带去过那里。浑浑噩噩的过了不知多少年，突然被告知以后会在狱外监视，一切都已经安排好。

 带土出了监牢，外面刺眼的阳光让他张不开眼睛，同样刺眼的还有卡卡西银白色的头发。见到卡卡西，带土久违的露出笑容，卡卡西上前紧紧握住他的手，对带土说“跟我走吧”。

 跟着卡卡西去了安排好的住处，带土才明白了木叶安排监视他的人竟是六代目火影。

 一个一室一厅的公寓，虽然小但里面一应齐全。卡卡西告诉他，有什么缺的尽管说。带土很感激挚友为他做的安排，摇摇头说什么都不需要。他知道卡卡西应该会很忙，告诉他不用 亲力亲为，平时派两个暗部监视就好。

 卡卡西看着带土，点点头。

 

好久没有看到外面的风光，即使不能出村，带土还是可以在村子里溜达的。他先去之前的族地，看到除了一片废墟也没什么了，其他的地方都修建好，只有这一片仿佛已经被人遗忘。

快到傍晚的时候，他转到了学校门口，这里也是大变样了，看到刚刚放学的孩子们，带土不由自主的看了许久。

“带土？”

听到声音转头看到了卡卡西，“你怎么会来这里？”

“我……我来接儿子的。”

“是吗？”原来卡卡西已经为人父了，他竟然什么都不知道，不过能看到他过得很幸福带土也替他开心。

一会儿一个和卡卡西九分像的小白毛走过去，很自然的握住卡卡西的手叫了声“父亲”。带土看着他就想到了小时候的挚友，这孩子真跟卡卡西一样，脸上没什么表情，但一看就是个好孩子。

也许是跟卡卡西长得像，带土心中升起一股亲切感，嘴角不由自主的上扬。

 带土的表情被卡卡西尽收眼底，看他都看愣了神，直到被儿子拽手才反应过来。

 “带土，要不要去我家一起吃个晚饭。”

 带土刚要拒绝，却看到孩子晃着卡卡西的手说：“父亲，我想吃红豆糕。”

“不行，红豆糕是留给弟弟们的，今早你已经吃过了。”

 “可是，可是二弟是不爱吃的。”言下之意就是弟弟的那份他可以帮忙吃掉。

 卡卡西蹲下身，想跟孩子当面讲道理。站在一旁的带土却笑出声，“卡卡西，小孩子爱吃甜食是天性，买点带回家吧，我也想吃一些。”

卡卡西无奈的笑笑，只好听带土的话随了他们的心意。

 小勇难得看到父亲会这么痛快的答应下来，立马对给他说好话的带土的好感值蹭蹭的往上涨，跑到带土身边拉上他的手看他笑，总觉得亲切的不得了。带土见小家伙喜欢他也很高兴，牵着他的手跟卡卡西一同回了家。

 带土最终还是留下来吃晚饭，上了餐桌后发现还是他们三个人，很疑惑。

 “卡卡西，不是说小勇还有弟弟吗？孩子们呢？” “二弟和三弟去了小樱姐姐家，上学之前我们基本都是在樱姐姐家的。”小勇回答。他们的父亲很忙，基本没什么时间照顾他们，也就只有小勇上学后，在学校会有老师看着了才跟父亲在一起。虽然有时候，他也会去接弟弟们回来。

 可带土还是觉得少了什么，他靠近卡卡西在他耳边悄悄问：“孩子们的母亲呢？”

 卡卡西看着他却不说话，最后只说了一句“先吃饭吧。”

带土觉得自己也许问的有点多了，卡卡西不愿意说，小勇也没有提起，他也就不问了。

 

回到自己住的地方，带土却怎么也睡不着，想到小勇拽着他的衣角怎么也不让他走，心里感到暖暖的。

他记得卡卡西小时候可臭屁了，有个和他长得一样的孩子在他旁边撒娇也觉得很有趣。看到直到带土答应他还会找他玩才放开的小勇，心里突然空落落的。

 想跟他亲近的心情很强烈，他想着卡卡西如果没时间照顾孩子们，也许他应该可以吧。虽然不知道孩子们的母亲是谁，也不知道是否还活着，平时他们也很寂寞吧。

 就算是打发以后无聊的时间也好。

 

  * 带土做好决定，跟监视他的暗部说想见卡卡西，暗部的人告诉他可以直接去火影楼。



带土住的地方离火影楼不近，但他还是慢慢走过去。拐到一条巷子的时候听到奶声奶气的声音在商店门口跟店主说再见，带土寻着声音看去却突然被眼前的小孩惊到了！

 那是一个大约6、7岁的小男孩，一头黑发，大大的眼睛，最重要的是他带着和自己小时候颜色一样的护目镜！ 

带土知道他不是中了幻术，而是……见到了他自己生的孩子……

太像了，像到他想逃离。

 想抱起这个不知道和哪个男人生的孩子一起逃走。

可他又能逃到哪里去？

只有他自己一个人跌跌撞撞逃回到了公寓。卡卡西赶来的时候，看到的就是卷在墙角双手抱膝快要过呼吸的带土。

可带土不知道他自己因为情绪过于激动不停的散发信息素，卡卡西为了防止造成周围的慌乱，立马用信息素压制住。

带土感受到压力后，却突然想起了以前发生的种种，更是无法抑制的激动，散发自己甜腻的味道，导致卡卡西发情了。

 “带土，你冷静点。”卡卡西红着双眼把带土提起来，摁在墙上。带土终于回过神，看到卡卡西的样子不太好，才知道自己做了什么蠢事。他想收回自己的信息素却怎么也办不到，只好推开他。卡卡西却一把抱住他，“不要拒绝我，好吗？”

 带土疑迟了一下，终还是轻轻回抱住了卡卡西。得到答案，把人抱起滚到床上，迫不及待的深深吻住了那带疤痕的唇。

 卡卡西一边吻一边急切的撕扯带土的衣服，手伸到后面的时，摸到干燥的屁股，知道带土还没有动情。卡卡西让自己冷静下来，用牙齿一遍遍的磨咬带土脖颈肿胀的地方，耐心的等待着。

 带土口鼻腔里全是alpha的味道，又被卡卡西撩拨着腺体，渐渐浑身发热，意识变得迷迷糊糊，双腿不自觉的蹭着卡卡西的腿。

 在颈肩嗅到越来越浓郁的味道，卡卡西知道带土熟透了，牙齿一用力咬破腺体品尝着带土的汁水并注入自己的信息素。

“卡卡西……”

 听到身下人带着哭腔的声音，卡卡西抬起头看着他，一双泪眼婆娑无助的神情，让卡卡西更心动。

 “放心，我在这里。”

 

卡卡西用尽无限柔情膜拜这俱躯体，两人如同多年夫妻一般交媾结合，双手十指交握的紧紧的，以此为支点用力挺动腰让交接的地方更紧密。

 带土胸膛上一颗滚向乳尖的汗珠被卡卡西舔去，顺便品尝着挺立起来的乳粒，用舌尖扣挖着乳眼。带土受到刺激，身体抖了抖，下身流出更多汁水，让卡卡西拍的到处都是。

 彻底想要要占领这个身体的卡卡西再一次咬上带土的腺体，一边输入信息素一边跟他说：“带土，把生殖腔打开，我想彻底的标记你。”

带土猛然警觉卡卡西想要干什么，瞬间放开他的手就要把人推开，卡卡西抓上他的手腕把人压在身下，用性器顶着带土甬道深处的生殖腔内壁，急切的想要顶入里面。

“快点，打开它。”

 带土依旧在挣扎，“卡卡西……不要……”

 无名的火气却冲上卡卡西的心头，抓紧带土的屁股加大了力气去戳里面。可带土即使疼的双唇发抖，也没有一点要打开的意思。

 “为什么！”

卡卡西放弃去折磨他，可掰住带土的头大声问他：“为什么你可以随便让一个不认识的男人进去，我却不行？带土……”

当然不可以。

带土后悔了，他不该与卡卡西靠的这样近，还想奢侈能融入他的生活。

 一切，只不过都是自欺欺人。

他自私，只有在卡卡西身边才能找回一点作为人的尊严，而不是关在牢里只会繁殖的牲口。

他被几个人上了他都不知道，生下了是谁的孩子他也不知道。像他这样的一个omega，可以给卡卡西缓解欲望，却不可以给他生孩子。

因为卡卡西有家，有家人，早已不是他能接触的世界。看着他们能幸福他就会很开心，一切原本远远的看着就好了，原本看着就好了……

“对不起……”

带土抬起虚弱的手，擦去卡卡西脸上的泪，看到他因为自己哭了，带土心里竟有些高兴。

 “对不起，卡卡西，对不起……”

一声声的道歉让人的心都碎了。卡卡西握住带土的手抱住他什么话都没说，只是静静地抱住他。

 

之后几天带土再也没有去找过他，卡卡西也没有来过。他只是每天悄悄的在学校不远处偷看卡卡西接小勇放学，无论刮风下雨，从没间断过。

 进入秋季的木叶总是多雨，天气也渐渐转凉，可带土依旧穿的淡薄站在小雨中，看着撑着五颜六色的伞的家长们接走自家的孩子。

 远远的看到穿着印有六火马甲的卡卡西撑着浅黄色的雨伞走去，周围的人都向他打招呼，白色的小团子向他跑过去，卡卡西拉着他的手同其他人一起告别……

“看够了吗？”

身后突然响起卡卡西的声音，把带土吓了一跳。

 卡卡西撑伞走上前，为他挡住雨，细细品味带土惊讶的眼睛。

 “那个是影分身。”他知道带土想问什么。

 “嗯。”只是简单答了一声，就要走。经过卡卡西的身边时，被一把抓住手腕。带土试探针扎了一下，却被握的更紧。

 “带土……”卡卡西转身看着他，雨水早已湿透了他的衣衫，紧贴在皮肤上，印出他绝好的身材。头发也湿的打成一缕一缕的，长长的睫毛沾着水滴，带土眨一下眼睛就会落下。

 “我想带你去见见他们……”

“我不去！”带土知道卡卡西说的是谁。

 卡卡西感受到握着的手腕止不住的颤抖，他的心也跟着混乱。

 遇上带土总让他患得患失，有时候他觉得带土是喜欢他的，却也总是在他沾沾自喜的时候突然被泼上一盆冷水。他心里总是没有底气，去告诉带土全部真像。如果带土知道了是会高兴，还是彻底疯掉……

 他决定赌一把。

 “七年前，你生下了第一个孩子，勇，你已经见过了；六年前生了第二个孩子，宇户，没错，是你那天见到的男孩，长得最像你；第三个也是男孩，叫阳希，他们，都姓旗木……”

带土从听到第一句话开始就不停的开始发抖，直到最后一句，人已经战立不稳靠在冰冷的墙上。

“带土，对不起……最初时我改变不了审判结果，只能去做沾污你的那个人。我知道你宁死也不会去受这种屈辱，本想悄悄告诉你可以不必怀孕，却没想到一开始你就……

我嫉妒到发狂，可不管怎么对你施暴你都不会关上……带土，如果不是我，是不是随便一个alpha……你都会给他生孩子……”

带土听到卡卡西的话，脸色瞬间苍白，“原来你是这样认为吗？”带土退开卡卡西的范围，却还是被他握住手腕，眼睛落在上面，“我把自己当成畜生，跟条母狗一样向不认识的alpha敞开腿……我都不敢去看孩子一眼，我怕自己会疯掉。我也曾经幻想过孩子们会被好好对待，在有你有鸣人的忍界里他们不会再像我们一样。可是，可是这一切都只是幻想……”

 卡卡西特别想紧紧的抱住他，但还是抑制住了冲动，只轻轻环抱住，“不是的，不是的带土。这些都不是幻想，只要你能待在我们身边，一切都会好起来的。”已经够了，听到带土的这些话就够了，他和带土可以从头来过，一切都不晚，一切从头开始，没有任何隔阂的开始。和高层迂回了这么久，他等的这一天终于到来了。

 

 带土拿着绘本还没有讲完故事，床上的三个小家伙已经睡着了。带土仔仔细细的看着他们，觉得老大虽然猛的一看很像卡卡西，但嘴和下巴像他；老二更不用说了，简直就是他小时候的翻版，嗯……眉毛还是像卡卡西的，不过总起来还是像他；老三也是银白色的头发……五官还是更像自己一些。

带土揉揉眼睛打了个哈欠，这三个孩子怎么看怎么可爱，像看不够似的，趴在床上瞧，不知不觉也睡着了。

卡卡西进去的时候就看到了给孩子们讲睡前故事把自己也讲睡着的带土。

小心翼翼的把人抱起，转移到另一个卧室放在床上。颈肩传出来的味道迷惑了他，趴在带土的身上用牙齿轻轻擦着腺体，一点点的挤出带土的水蜜桃味。

 满口腔里都是他的味道，还吞咽了许多，直到咬够了才放开。抬头就对上了带土略带湿润的眼睛。

 “你醒了？”

“被你这么磨，是个人都会醒吧。”

 卡卡西不好意思的摸摸鼻子，抓了抓带土的肩膀还是放开了他，“睡觉吧。”

带土语噎，把他撩拨的浑身发热，这个始作俑者却躺下睡了。

 如今都这样了，还要做矜持，卡卡西是怎么想的？

 带土有些忿忿不平，也有些猜不透，只能抱着被子卷到另一旁想着心事。突然却被背后的卡卡西抱的紧紧的。

“带土，不要再散发味道了，我会忍不住……要了你。”

 带土都觉得自己已经一大把年纪了，却还会脸红这件事让他更羞愧。他转过头，看到了卡卡西难耐的样子，臀部也被一股无法忽视的热源顶住。带土把头歪向一边，拉开圆形的衣领，把腺体凑向卡卡西的唇边并轻轻的抱着他。

 “带土……”

带土的动作无疑是在邀请，卡卡西拉过棉被盖住两人，只看见从被子里扔出来的一件件的衣服……

 

“卡卡西……卡卡西，我打开了，嗯～生殖腔打开了～你，啊～快进来～”

 带土第一次觉得做爱原来是这么舒爽的事情，他被卡卡西顶的射了一次又一次，早早就打开的生殖腔卡卡西就是不进去，一直磨着腔口的嫩肉，让带土不停的流出来更多水。

 带土慌乱情迷又止不住哭的样子让卡卡西怎么都看不够，他真想一次就把这几年欠的都补回来，不想这么早结束。却又不忍心带土被折磨太久，应了他的请求深深插进腔里开始成结，同时一口咬住脖子上的腺体把自己的信息素输给他。

 被彻底标记的男人，神智突然被拉入另一个世界，五彩斑斓的画面扭曲又被拨开，眼前炸出一片冰晶，白的耀眼炫目，又带有一些雪松的味道。

 那就是卡卡西的信息素。

带土的水蜜桃味立马变得清冽，驱除了腻人的味道变得更醇熟香甜，它们终于合为一体。

过多的欢愉让带土无法抑制呻吟，却被身上的男人吻住了声音。下体却像失禁一般喷出更多汁液，如同洪流冲向卡卡西的铃口，从两人的连接处咕噜噜的流了出来，沾湿满床。

 带土回过神来时，卡卡西早已开始了漫长的射精。两个人紧紧拥抱在一起没有了其他的动作，肚子里受精的声音就越发清晰起来。

卡卡西摸上了他的小腹，热度比他的手掌还要高，鼓起的一块应该是他的阴茎在里面涨开的缘故，压了压，带土的里面更紧了。

“不要～不要压。” 里面一直被灌，卡卡西还要挤压，带土快抓狂了。

卡卡西拿下手掌亲吻着带土，心里满满的都是甜蜜，这一天他等了好久，终于可以完整的拥有他了。

 所以，一次怎么会够。

 

 几年之后，在卡卡西的努力下，带土又生两个男孩。现在趁着孩子们不在家又开始造娃。

两个人在暖和和的被窝里蠕动，卡卡西吸吮着腺体上的味道，带土闭着眼睛享受压在他身上的男人给他的快感。突然房间门被打开，老大抱着最小的那个，领着一群弟弟进了屋里。

“你怎么没锁门？”带土压低声音问卡卡西。

 “他们应该去鸣人家里才对啊，怎么回来这么早？”卡卡西皱起眉。

 “父亲，佐助告诉我说，选老师的事情跟鸣人商量是没有结果的，还不如直接问带土爸爸。”

卡卡西苦笑，宇智波们之间还是这么不友好。

 “我知道了，这个晚上再说。你们先去鸣人家里玩吧。”卡卡西如此打发孩子们。

 “出去。”带土捂住脸小声说。

小勇耷拉着跟卡卡西一样的死鱼眼，对这对恩爱非常的父亲们很是无语，临走时丢下一句“这次就给我们生个妹妹好了。”

 关好门后，卡卡西笑眯眯的对带土说：“好了，他们都出去了。”带土却爆红着脸推着卡卡西，“我让你出去！”

 “那可不行，是小海说想要个妹妹的，我们得努力一下了。”说着就在甬道里乱撞，顶的带土无法说话。

“那……去～把门……锁上。”

“没事，结束前他们不会再来的。”卡卡西拉起棉被把他们都埋起来，鼓起大包的被子激烈的动着，从里面传出“去锁门”和“不用锁”的争执声，以及被吻住的“唔唔”声。

 

 end

 


End file.
